Love Never Dies!
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: Nina has 2 kids, Zero left then returned. Nian and her daughter fall unconcious. Will worry overcome thier loved ones and will something happen like last time. ZEROxNINA, ICHIxROKKA, SUNxFORTE! SQUEAL to Mamotte Lollipop! Zero, Ichi and Nina. PlEASE READ
1. 1:Hard Work!

When Zero left me with two children my heart broke. Why did he always walk out on me. Now that we had two children it was even more of a reason to stay but still he left. Rei was almost 4 and Mina was only 2months old it was rediculas. If didn't help me I was sure to have a brake down but I hope he changes his mind.

Chapter One: Hard Work!

"Rei get ready for kinder please!" Nina yelled while changing Minas disgusting, dirty nappy.

"Yes mum" Rei replied disappointed that his dad wasn't there to help him, let alone not there at all anymore.

"Okay, thank-you" Nina replied smiling down at her beautiful daughter Mina. Nina finished changing Mina's nappy when "Ding, Dong" the doorbell rang. Nina picked up Mina and carried her to the front door.

"Hello" Nina said as she opened the front door. She was surprised when she saw that it was Rokka.

"Hi" Rokka replied giving Nina an weird cuddle with the biggest smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm good Rokka, come on in" Nina said moving out of the doorway, letting Rokka walk in. Rokka elegantly walked inside. "What brings you here?" Nina asked politely.

"I'm here to see if I can do anything for you" Rokka replied then realising Nina didn't really understand, so she put it into a different form and just asked "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well" Nina said thinking as she study what Rokka was wearing. Which was a short red dress with Ruby Heels and a pink handbag. "You could help me find a bigger place!" Nina exclaimed with a sad smile on her face.

"Why do you want to do that?" Rokka replied as she saw Rei come out of the hallway looking handsome.

"Well the house is to small and I don't even have a big kitchen it's tiny and yeah, I thought change would be good" Nina replied rocking Mina back and forward smiling.

"Hi Rokka" Rei said hugging Rokka till she could hardly breath. Which Rei found funny and giggled.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Rokka asked with a big grin on her face, while she looked down at the small boy.

"I'm good thank-you" Rei said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the dinning table and having his toast.

"So will you do that for me?" Nina asked tickling Mina's tummy.

"Yep, sure" Rokka said hoping that Nina would get over Zero quickly or that Zero would come back to her. Rokka left with hug to Nina and a goodbye to Rei. Rokka called Ichi on her way home and told him everything.

"Rei come on we have to go" Nina said as she put Mina in a blue pram.

"Coming" Rei replied concentrating as he put on his boots, Nina smiled as her son came to her side.

"Ready to go" Nina smiled grabbing hold of his hand.

"Yep" Rei replied as they started to walk to Rei's kinder, "Mummy" Rei asked Nina.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nina asked with a smiling happy face.

"When's daddy coming home?" Rei asked, looking all glum and down.

"I don't know, but remember that you've always got me" Nina replied stoping and giving him a big hug.

"I love you mummy" Rei replied hugging Nina back and then letting go as Nina got up and started pushing the pram again.

Nina took rei to school with a smile on her face and on her sons. She kissed him goodbye. Then leaving him she pushed her pram with Mina inside and walked home. When she got home she was surprised to see a porsh outside her house. Curiously she picked Mina out of the pram and held her in one arm and pushed the pram with the other. Nina walked inside to see Zero standing right there in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled very angry and upset.

"I'm here because I live here" Zero replied being a smart ass and not taking into consideration of what Nina had gone through.

"Where were you?" Nina asked pushing the pram into Mina's and Rei's room. Then placing Mina in her cot.

"I was have a break at a motel" Zero said looking at Nina in a loving way, then realising she wasn't calming down he replied "What's the matter this time?"

"You left me Zero for a whole year and you want me to just take you back just like that do you?" Nina siad trying to make a point without bursting into tears.

"Yes, because I love you and you love me" Zero siad pulling Nina closer and kissing her. Nina instantly slapped him as hard as she could and Zero instantly let go of her.

"Don't make me hurt you" Nina replied in a threating way.

"What are you going to do?" Zero asked being a jerk. With a grin on his face he took a step forward which was a bad move for him.

With that Nina yelled "Love, Death, My Heart Broke" And as she siad that a heart came out of her hands and grabbed Zero then pushed him back till he smacked into the corrider wall really hard. "Ahhhhhhh" Zero screamed in pain.

"Do not under estimate me" Nina siad grabbing Mina and her bag and running out the door into her car. She locked her car doors and quickly put Mina into her car seat. Zero came out the door shaking his head. Nina quickly drove as fast as she could to the school where she picked up Rei.

Nina had no idea where she was going now, all she new is that she had to keep her loving children away from him. Rei was sitting in the front seat and Mina in the back so she was glad.

"Rei" Nina siad still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah mummy!" Rei replied with a smile on his face.

"Can you get out my mobile for me" Nina asked her smiling son who had no idea what was going on.

"Yes mummy" Rei siad as he lent into her hambag and pulled out her mobile.

"Now, can you type in this number I'm going to tell you" Nina asked.

"Sure" Rei siad preparing to type in the number.

"Okay 9, 6, 5, 7, 8, 2, 1, 0, now tell me the number" Nina replied to her son who was starting to say the number back to her.

"9657, 8210" Rei siad with a big smile on his face.

"Good now give me the mobile" Nina instructed and Rei did so with a giggle. Nina called Rokka's and Ichis house.

Phone Call!

"Bring, Bring" The phone rang trying to get Ichi or Rokka to answer.

"Hello" Rokka siad with a cheerful sound in her voice.

"Hi Rokka, it's Nina" Nina sobbed back to Rokka.

"Whats wrong?" Rokka asked not knowing what was going on and what would make Nina cry.

"Um, Zero came back" Nina manged to reply through her sobs.

"Is that good or bad?" Rokka asked thinking that should be great.

"He acted as if nothing happened and he came on to me" Nina replied, balling her eyes out now.

"Okay, What are you doing now?" Rokka asked.

"Well I'm driving and" Nina said trying to stop crying "I've got Rei and Mina in the car with me"

"Nina where are you going" Rokka asked not knowing what her friend was going to do in this upsetting moment.

"I don't know" Nina sobbed.

"Okay come pick me up and I'll drive" Rokka insisted.

"But" Nina replied getting interrupted by Rokka.

"No exceptions, just pick me up" Rokka demanded and hanged up with it, And with that Nina turned around and drove to Rokka's!

________________________________________________________________________Hey guys,

Hope you like the chapter this will be my best story ever. "Well hopefully". Please, Please REVIEW!

From your favourite writer Hoobeehoo!


	2. 2: WOW starstruck!

"So where are you taking us?" Nina asked finally calm and smiling.

"I'm taking you to a house to look at" Rokka replied concentrating on the road with a loving smile on her face.

"Kool" Rei said liking the idea of a new house.

"It is kool sweetie" Nina replied with a smirk on her face "Has it got everything I wanted it to have?" Nina asked.

"Yes and more definitely" Rokka replied smiling being happy with herself.

"It sounds great then" Nina replied

"Yeah" Rei excitedly agreed.

"Yeah" Rokka giggled.

Once they neared the destination Nina realised that they were in the countryside. She couldn't help herself she had to know so she asked "Rokka my new house, well maybe my new house isn't going to be near the countryside"

"No it's better" Rokka replied with a great big grin on her face.

"Really?" Nina asked nervously not knowing what to expect.

"Well take a look for yourself" Rokka replied as they drove in a drive way that lead onto a farm.

Nina looked around and saw green grass, dirt and no colour. She saw padicks that needed doing up and a sales car waiting for people to vist, or were they waiting for them.

"Wow" Rei siad amazed at the size of the farm.

"Yeah wow" Nina replied in shock and amazement.

"I know hey" Rokka replied smirking as she parked the car "Well out you get"

"Okay, Okay" Nina replied as she undid her seatbelt. Nina opened her door then shut. She opened Rei's door and let him out. Then she undid her sleeping daughters belt, and picked her up, and walked over to where Rokka was standing. "It's amazing!"

"Yes it is and it's cheap" Rokka replied feeling satisfied.

"How much is it?" Nina asked wondering how much she would have to pay.

"It's $10,000" The sales man replied then continuing "The price is so low because the place needs so much work and also because the past owners are rich so they siad put it down low so it will be out of our hands"

"Well that's good" Nina replied with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, I knew you'd be happy with me I just knew it" Rokka butted in really pleased with her good work that she had done.

"Thanks Rokka" Nina replied hugging making sure she didn't squish Mina in between them.

"Hey mummies are we going to live here?" Rei asked Nina with the most adorable green blue eyes.

"Yes but only if you want to" Nina replied looking at her son who was now jumping up and down "Well take it" Nina exclaimed to the sales man.

"Great would you just like to come in and sign some paper and then I will give you a tour of the house" The sales man replied with a smirk knowing that he would get a big pay check from the present owners.

"Sounds great" Nina giggled as she dragged her son in while trying to keep Mina balanced in the other arm.

As they went inside Nina was amazed how the first room was decorated. Then she realised that it was two stories high. She had complete missed that fact when she first saw the house. Now realising it was two story she was more pleased and happy with Rokka.

"Sign here" The sales man explained pointing to the piece of paper. Nina did so and then smiled at him. "Thank-you, now for your tour of the house"

"Yes" Rokka replied and grabbed Rei's hand so Nina could relax and look around.

"Ok first we have the lounge room" The sales man siad as they walked into a big lounge room with grey-black sofa's and with a plasma TV, rug on the floor and more, "But of corse it will be a lot different when you put your furniture in"

"Yes it will be" Nina replied with smile of joy.

"Now we continue, this is the bathroom and over there is stair case" The sales man replied and kept moving. "This is kitchen and just through that door is the dinning room"

"Okay kool" Nina replied shaking her head up and down in exception.

"Now upstairs is where all three bedrooms are, but I guess you can look at them some other time by yourself because I have to go so heres your keys to the house and yes so good bye" The sales man replied as he left the house with a kind of skippety walk.

"Yay" Nina replied happily.

"So when will you move in" Rokka asked excitedly.

"Well it siad that the furniture will be out of here by tomorrow so tomorrow" Nina replied cheerful.

"Okay then I'll take you home and then you can make dinner and start packing" Rokka replied giving Nina a hug and kissing Mina on the forehead.

"Come on then" Nina replied as she head to the door and into the car with Rei and Mina in her grasp.

"Okay" Rokka replied as she followed Nina out the door and into the car.

"Yay" Rei replied and gave Nina the biggest hug nearly making Nina fall over. Nina lent down and gave him a cuddle back to before putting him in the car and putting his seatbelt on. Then leaning over him she put Mina in her carseat and put her seatbelt in before getting in the car herself.

Rokka locked the house before hoping into the front seat and driving back Nina's place before she had to walk home.

"See ya tomorrow" Rokka replied as she walked down the street waving to Rei who was waving back to her.

As they walked into the house Nina noticed that Zero's car was still there so she braced herself for him to go spastic.

Hey Guys,

Hoped you liked the chapter it's a bit short but it's okay. PLEASE review what you think of it and I'll keep writing. I'll update soon and still going to remind you. Make sure you read my other story Mamotte Lollipop! Zero Ichi Nina!

Thanks, Hoobeehoo!


	3. 3: Zero!

As they walked into the house Nina noticed that Zero's car was still there she braced herself for him to go spastic.

"Your back finally i got worried" Zero said as he rushed to give Nina a hug.

"Stop!" Nina said before he got to close.

Zero stop in his path not understanding completely.

"Rei, take your sister and put her to bed, and then you need to go to bed, or you can play in your for a while" Nina stated giving Rei, Mina. Rei walked and put his sister to bed, then going to play with his toys. Nina walked to the kitchen and started to clean up the mess and prepare Rei's lunch for tomorrow.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Zero asked being as nice as he could.

"Zero" Nina replied looking up as she started to get tears in her eyes, "you know the thing that's wrong, is you"

"Well what about me is wrong?" Zero asked staring into Nina's teary eyes.

"Everything" Nina sobbed, Zero walked over and cuddled Nina, "Don't Touch Me" Nina pushed Zero trying to be tough.

"Ok" Zero replied backing off.

"Can you just go?" Nina asked wiping away her tears.

"Yeah sure, but i just wanted to fix our problem and see my kids" Zero replied looking back to the children's rooms.

"I know but, please just go" Nina siad pointing to the door.

"Okay i'll go" Zero picked his jacket up and walked out the door. Nina ran over to the door quickly locking it, not wanting him to come back. That Night Nina tossed and turned wondering what to do about Zero, should she just leave it as it is or pack and not tell.

Monday Morning!

"Come on Rei, you be late for your last day at kinder" Nina shouted as she packed up breakfast as well as Mina's spew. It was disgusting "why couldn't she keep her food down once in a while" Nina thought.

"Coming" Rei said as he ran out of his room and put on his shoes.

"Okay good" Nina said picking Rei's bag up and grabbing Mina out of her high chair "Lets go", Nina said as she opened the door and putting on her shoes.

"Daddy!" Rei cried with happiness, he went to run and hug Zero. Nina quickly dropped Rei's bag and grabbed Rei's arm stopping him.

"Mummy let me go" Rei complained. Nina didn't let go she just dragged Rei into the car. Once in she locked the car and walked over to Zero, still holding Mina in her left arm.

"I said leave" Nina said very angry.

"I couldn't help it, I had to see my kids" Zero begged trying to get Nina to give in.

"I said Leave" Nina said in a very serious tone. Zero looked into her eyes and only saw anger. He backed off walking to his car. He looked up from his vehicle and saw the darkness in Nina's eyes. He drove off, leaving in sadness. Nina walked to the car put Mina in her car seat and drove Rei to kinder. Rei was sad as he left the car. Nina went to Rokka's and Ichi's house to talk to Rokka about what happened and get advice.

"Hey" Rokka said as she saw Nina and Mina coming up the path to the house.

"Hi, how are you today?" Nina asked making conversation.

"Good, thanks" Rokka said giving mina a kiss on the cheek, "What about you?" Rokka asked giving Nina a hug but trying not to squeeze Mina to death.

"Not that good" Nina said holding her daughter close to herself.

"Why what's wrong?" Rokka asked leading Nina into her lounge room/drawing room.

"Hi Nina" Ichi said poking his head through the sliding door.

"Hi Ichi!" Nina replied happily at the sight of Ichi.

"What's wrong?" Ichi asked looking at Nina's now red eyes because of how much she had cried this morning.

"oh it's nothing really" Nina replied smiling at Ichi who now had Mina in his arms and taking her to what you would call a play room.

"So what's really wrong?" Rokka asked knowing that Ichi wasn't listening.

"Zero came over and Rei's upset because I didn't let him talk to him" Nina said getting upset, "I don't know If I should move?"

"YES, you should" Rokka replied looking at Nina surprised that Nina could even think that "You are going to move, start fresh, learn new things and be how you to be, free willing, smiling and having a fun time" Rokka smiled, Nina smiled back.

"Okay" Nina replied just before leaving with mina in her arms.

Hey Guys,

Hoped you liked the chapter it's a bit short but it's okay. PLEASE review what you think of it and I'll keep writing. I'll update soon and still going to remind you. Make sure you read my other story Mamotte Lollipop! Zero Ichi Nina!

Thanks, Hoobeehoo!


	4. 4: Packed!

Hey Guys,

So this is chapter 4! hope you like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

From HOOBEEHOO!

* * *

As Nina packed the boxes so they were ready to move. Memories came flowing back. Pictures of her and Zero. Rei's baby book. Pictures of summers and summers Zero wasn't there. Mina's baby book. Mina's 1month old b-day party Zero didn't come to because he was out of town. This got Nina thinking maybe it doesn't matter that Zero's not coming to our new house, maybe it will be a fresh start.

" Ding Dong" the bell rang sending Nina out of her thoughts.

"Coming" Nina replied running to the front door and to her surprise there was Zero. Standing there, just when she was getting over him.

"Hi Nina!" Zero said sounding hopeful with a gentle smile.

"Hi Zero" Nina replied starring into Zero mysterious eyes. Zero walked into the house and noticed instantly the big packing boxes.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked turning back to face Nina.

"Away from here" Nina replied confidently.

"Are you coming back?" Zero asked with a cheeky smile on his gleaming sad filled face.

"No" Nina answered looking down at her feet.

"You can't do this Nina, not to me" Zero replied becoming rather distressed.

"Why can't I" Nina inquired looking Zero dead straight in the eyes.

"You can't because … because….. because I love you" Zero blurted out before wrapping his hands around Nina's neck and pulling her into a wt yummy kiss.

The kiss was deep and passionate. It became more intence when "waaaaah" Mina cryed from her cot hungry. Nina stopped kissing Zero and Zero did the same. Slowly pulling away and starring into each others eyes.

"I better go deal with that" Nina stated.

"No I'll do it" Zero replied kissing Nina softly on the head before waiting for an answer.

"Ok" Nina replied relaxed and rather stunned. Zero walked over to Mina's cot and picked her up. He swayed her in his warm, strong arms. Now that she was nearly a 1 year old she was even cuter then Zero could ever imagine or remember. He walked slowly back to Nina who gave him Mina's bottle. Zero gave Mina her bottle and she drank all of it with her little eyes relaxed. Nina thought how lovely it was to see Zero and Mina together, because in the first 2months that Zero was there he never held her once. It was like he was afraid or something.

Seeing him cuddling her in his strong musclur warm arms. She was so happy and that made Nina happy. When all of a sudden the moment was ruined. "Ding Dong" went the door bell.

"I'll get it" Zero siad handing Mina over to Nina. Zero calmly walked over to the big wooden door and opened it. To his surprise there starring at him was Ichi and Rokka. They looked angry. " Hey guys" Zero said with a smile, trying to brighten there mood. Rokka smelt tenchen in the air and ran over to Nina and gave her a big, but not to hard cuddle. Trying not to squish Mina in the middle of them.

"Hi" Rokka siad happily rubbing noses with Mina which made Mina giggle.

"So what are you doing here?" Nina asked breacking away from Rokka and leaving Mina in Rokkas arms.

"Well me and Ichi came to help you pack but it seems you've got company" Rokka stated turning over and looking at Zero meanly. Then looking back at Nina.

"No, No, he was just leaving" Nina smiled "weren't you zero"

Rokka turned to face Zero who had suddenly gone. "Where did he go?" Rokka asked Ichi. Ichi starred blankly and gave a small i-don't-know shrug.

"Hey Rokka what time is it?" Nina asked wondering is she had forgotten anything and maybe the time would remind her.

"Three o'clock, why?" Rokka replied curiously.

"Oh my god" Nina screamed grabbing her bag and running out the door.

"Nina what's wrong" Rokka replied chasing after her, with Ichi and Mina. By the time they were at the door Nina was in the car and about to drive off but there in front of the driveway was Zero and Rei walking in. Nina bursted into tears and ran back inside. Rokka got out of her way as Nina pushed past them.

"Nina what's wrong now?" Rokka asked ready to chase after her, but someone grabbed her should. It was Zero with Rei beside him.

"I'll deal with this" Zero Stated calmly leaving Rei with Rokka, Ichi and Mina. Zero walked to Nina who was sitting on what used to be his bed as well. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Zero rapped an arm around her waist and Nina rapped both arms around him. She cried deep into his chest.

"It's okay" Zero whispered into her ear to comfort her.

"I thought you'd never come back" Nina sobbed.

"You knew I'd come back" Zero said lifting her chin up and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know but you left me with a 6month old and a boy who adores you.. you… you don't do that type of thing" Nina replied tearing up again.

"Nina I never wanted to leave you I ….. I just ….. well I left you because well you remember how Yakumo was the cloaked man, well he came back and you know what he did" Zero said not looking at Nina. Nina shook her head in remembrance and for zero to continue. " Well I lead him away because I didn't want him to hurt you so please…..please forgive me" Zero said starring into Nina upset eyes.

"Yes of course I forgive you" Nina replied before kissing Zero with all her heart and soul. Finally Zero broke apart and took Nina's hand. They walked back out to where Rokka, Ichi and Rei were packing, and Mina was playing.

"So are you guys okay?" Ichi asked noticing that Nina and Zero were holding hands.

"Yeah" Nina replied looking at Zero who was smirking with joy.

"Well that's good" Rokka replied packing Rei's stuff into boxes "Now lets finish packing cause here comes the mover"

"Yay" Rei replied happily. Quickly Nina, Zero, Ichi, Rokka and Rei packed the final objects. Before Nina picked up Mina, locked the house and said goodbye to the old house.

"Well here we go" Nina said as she hoped into her car. All pulled out of the drive way and headed for Nina's, Zero's, Rei's and Mina's new house. With everyone to come/see.

* * *

Hey Guys,

What ya think? Don't care if you review it as bad or good, just don't be all angry at me! PLEASE REVIEW and that way i'll right! Need 3 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP!

From Hoobeehoo!


	5. 5: Sleep and Blind!

" Wow so this is were your moving" Zero siad amazed as they came down the driveway.

"Yep but, you might be staying here to and it needs a lot of work though, without magic" Nina smiled as she looked at her beautiful well farm house.

When they got to the end of the circle driveway they got out ready to start moving boxes into what would be the lounge room and furniture went in the garage.

"So what you think Zero" Rokka asked not knowing if he'd like it.

"It's magnificent!" Zero replied amazed that it was two story, big, circle driveway like the ones in the old fashion days and well that it was were he was meant to be for ever and always.

"That's good" Nina replied hugging Zero lovingly with Mina in her arms and Rei beside her. "So do you need any more help?" Ichi asked with his arms around Rokka's waist.

"No" Rei and Nina said at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping, I know you have to go get Itsuki" Nina replied sorry the trouble.

"Say hi to her for me" Rei smiled telling Rokka to do so.

"I will" Rokka replied as she hopped in her car. Then Ichi and Rokka drove off going back to their sweet daughter.

"So lets go in" Zero siad as he picked up Rei and tickled him. Nina smiled at them and as she held Mina as she walked inside.

"Mummy" Rei siad when they were inside.

"Yes sweetheart" Nina replied looking at her baby boy.

"Is daddy staying with us?" Rei asked looking down at his feet but still hugging Zreo tightly.

"Yes of course he is" Nina replied walking over to Zero and gave him a short, hard, sweat but passionate kiss. They broke apart to only see Rei smiling happily.

"Well I'm putting Mina to bed so why don't you guys start working on a white picket fence where those old looking fences are, hmm?" Nina stated with a smirk.

"Yes okay lets go to work super boy" Zero replied as he and Rei ran outside to work looking ridiculous.

Nina walked upstairs to were Mina's cot had been set up. She gently placed Mina in the cot and pulled up the blankets. Mina smiled lightly with her eyes closed as she feel asleep. Nina made sure the windows were locked before she went into what would be hers and Zero's bedroom. She took some newspaper from outside the door and covered the floor in it. Then she took off the lid of paint. Grabbed a thin, sponge roller brush. Then dipped it into a brown and red paint. She started to paint the room. Up and down was the stroke style. Before she new it the room just need to dry. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to smell the smell of cooked meat. To her surprise when she walked in the kitchen Nina saw rei and Zero cooking for the first time ever since she had been married to him.

"What are you guys making?" Nina asked calmly.

"We're making Shepard's pie" Rei replied with a big fat smirk on his face.

"Hey so while we make this why you should check outside, to see those white picket fences" Zero replied with a even bigger smirk on his face then Rei.

"Okay" Nina replied heading for the front door. She opened the door fully and stepped out onto the veranda. It looked amazing. White picket fences with roses of different sorts on the edge of fencing. There was a big stable, white of course. The circle in the middle of the driveway was filled with a tree (tall, flowers on the top) with roses surrounding it on the ground. Nina just couldn't help but just starring in amazement.

"It's beautiful" Nina gasped as a hand came around her waist. "Thank-you Zero so much" Nina said turning around and instantly kissing Zero passionately. His arms went up her back to release her bra, Nina jumped, swing her legs around Zero's waist. When all of a sudden BANG, Nina and Zero got off each other and ran inside were they saw a smashed plate and a crying Rei on the floor.

"What happened sweet heart?" Nina asked.

"I was getting a plate down and I broke it, I'm sorry?" Rei sobbed leaping into Nina's gentle arms.

"It's okay" Nina replied still catching her breath. She pickedRei who was in tears and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Zero started cleaning up the mess that the broken plate had caused.

"Thank-you" Nina mouthed at Zero before taking Rei into the lounge woom which was all nice and beautidul looking then before and sitting down. 'Grrrr, Zero' Nina thought to herself as Rei started to fall asleep in her lap. Zero soon walked into the lounge to tell them dinner was ready but Nina and Rei were fast asleep.

"Guess it's just me by myself for dinner!" Zero stated rather upset that he was eating by himself. He ate the shepards pie by himself leaving some for Nina and Rei. Once he finished his delicious, yummy dinner, he put a blanket over Nina and Rei and then quickly fed Mina before heading for bed. He walked into the bedroom to find brown/red painted walls with a lovely wonderful red sheets on a simple mattress.

"Hmm it something more" With a few magic word he made a walk in wardrobe, bathroom. A beautiful Indian Tapestry rug on the ground, a canopy for the bed, as well as a king size bed. He admired his work before changing into black and blue stripped pants and no top for his P.J's. He snuggled under the warm blankets. Slowly drifting into a deep sleep, but with a wonderful dream. Then just leaving his dream to fully sleep. As he tossed and turned Nina was fast asleep with Rei on her lap. What the couple was unaware of was that Rei was growing up and some day be the world's greatest wizard ever in the Sama family.


	6. 6: Oh God No!

Zero: 32

Nina: 31

Rei: 12

Mina: 8

"Rei wake up" Zero called from the backyard. The backyard had all different coloured flowers on the edge. A stone fountain in the middle and green grass every where.

"Coming dad" Rei shouted rolling out of bed.

"Well hurry up" Zero said preparing enchanted targets.

"Okay, Okay I'm ready" Rei replied as he ran out the door slamming it shut. Then he quickly as he could, he ran down the timber stairs and out the door into the backyard where Zero was waiting impatiently.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked looking at his son.

"I'm ready" Rei said calming down and getting into the magic zone.

"Okay but remember what I taught you yesterday, and go". All of a sudden targets started flying up and Rei started shooting them down with his blue/black magic.

With Nina and Mina!

"Why don't I have magic?" Mina asked rather melancholy about the subject.

"Well" Nina said picking Mina up and taking her to the sofa (because Mina is the size of a 6yr old is really light Nina was able to pick her up) "Mina you do have magic but not yet" Nina reassured her child.

"when will I get magic?" Mina begged to know when shining her big brown eyes at Nina.

"You'll get your magic when you about 15 or 18 or maybe even before then if your lucky" Nina answered stroking Mina's hair.

"That's forever away" Mina wined throwing her hands away into the air.

"But when it comes you will learn secrets and tricks and be homed schooled like your brother" Nina said calmly.

"What tricks can you show me one before going to school?" Mina asked flashing her eye lids.

"Okay, come on then" Nina said leading Mina outside to where the boys were training.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" Zero asked going over to Nina and giving her a hug as well as Mina. Rei smiled at his mother and waved to his little sister.

"I'm going to show Mina and Rei since he's her a magic trick that only me and Mina will be able to do, Well once Mina gets her powers" Nina stated moving away from her family for some space.

"Awesome" Rei said getting to see his mum use magic for the first time. Zero grinned and said "This is why we have such big stables". Mina and Rei giggled not understanding.

"Portal, Deep, Family, Magic" Nina shouted as her eyes glowed red. A black/green strip came out of Nina's hands and a portal was formed. Then out came a Green Dragon with red little splats over it's body. Nina let the portal dropped and the Dragon met Nina. "Zere Zere" Nina said rubbing it's long, thin head.

"What is it?" Rei asked confused.

"It's a Dragon" Zero replied with a big grin on his face.

"And I'll be able to have one too?" Mina asked.

"Yes sweet heart" Nina replied butting in "Come here" Mina walked over to her mum.

"What's it's name?" Mina asked as she started to pat the Dragon.

"It's Zere Zere" Nina replied loving the way Mina looked at her animal.

"She very pretty" Mina replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well I best put her in the stable you go get your stuff for school" Nina stated leading Zere Zere to her stable as Mina ran inside. Nina ran back and gave Rei and Zero a quick good-bye.

"See ya" Mina shouted from the car at the boys.

"See ya sis" Rei shouted back.

"Don't ruin the house!" Nina yelled at Zero with a big smirk on her face.

"We won't" Zero replied as Nina drove down the circle driveway and out the black automatic gates. All the way to school you could hear the 'BG's' Playing. She dropped the girls off before returning home. Nina was nearly home when a sharp pain went through her head. "AHHHHH" Nina screamed in pian.

Back At The House!

"Dad what was that?" Rei asked looking around.

"What, what was what?" Zero asked confused at his son.

"Someone screamed out of like… pian" Rei said distressed.

"Where?" Zero asked fearing the worst.

"Down there" Rei said pointing down the street.

Mina's School!

"AHHHH" Mina cried out in pian falling to the ground. Itsuki ran to Mina's side who was now unconscious.

"HELP" Itsuki screamed as sobs escape from her mouth. The teacher ran to Mina's aid. She ran her finger over Mina's neck to find a pulse and did. "Oh thank god" The teacher said as she was relieved on finding a pulse. "Call an ambulance" The teacher told Itsuki passing her her mobile. Itsuki call the ambulance shaking in fear. In a instance the ambulance was there.

With Zero and Rei!

"There" Rei said pointing to the car that had a woman unconscious in it. Zero ran as fast as he could to the woman.

"Oh no" Zero said realizing it was Nina, "Call and ambulance" Zero said picking Nina bridle style and laying her on the ground. Rei did as he was told and an ambulance was there almost instantaneously. They all got in after Nina, who was still unconscious on a stretcher. "Bring Bring" went zeros cell in the crowed ambulance.

"Hello" He answered not letting his eyes go off Nina.

"Ah it's Sandra Mina's teacher, I'm at the hospital with Mina could you please come in?" She asked over the phone.

"What happened?" Zero asked tearing with Rei looking at his mum and dad worried.

"I'm not sure but Itsuki found her unconscious and now where at the hospital, I'm also letting Itsuki's parents know since their daughter is shaken up and also since they are your family" The teacher said calmly.

"I'll be there soon" Zero said closing the phone and bursting into tears. Rei cuddled his father trying to calm him down for he didn't know what else to do.


End file.
